Trouble With Triads
by Jose Philipe Mendola
Summary: A story about the ongoing war between Mafia and Triads. Chapter 3 now up. PLease R
1. Pushing Their Luck

Trouble With Triads  
A Grand Theft Auto 3 Fic by  
  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
Legal notice: To make this Fic look as good as possible, I'm going to say this once, and it goes for every chapter I put up. I do NOT own Grand Theft Auto 3 or have any connection to RockStar OR Rockstarnorth. These are copyrighted names, and I am stealing them for the time being.  
  
Fair Warning: This fic contains blood, salty language, drug references, racial slurs and anything else I see fit. I regards to what is in here, I am in NO way racist myself. I hate everyone equally. seriously; I don't take my anger out on minorities or blame them for anything. I'm usually the one to blame.  
  
Authors Rant: The time has come. I have taken it upon myself to write another Fic (Complete with a ton of chapters) devoted to the Triad/ Mob war. I'm not sure how good it will be, but please, be sure to review it and give any pointers, suggestions and things you want to see. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Pushing Their Luck'  
  
I had been a few years since the Triads had made a name for themselves in this hole people called Liberty City. They had almost sprung up overnight. One day it was a cleared out store, the next it was 'Wong Brothers Laundromat'. No one in the Leone family, or it's 'business' partners paid it much attention at first, but one day things went a tad wrong.  
  
Tony Cipriani had ordered a few boys to pick up some 'change' form a local dry cleaning store, but they were told that they were no longer paying the Mob to keep them safe.  
  
Coming back to Tony with the unfortunate news, he was soon thrown into a fit of rage. Summoning three of his best men and a nice gang car, he set off with three of his boys to have a little business talk with the manager of the store.  
  
Two broken knees later, the dry cleaning store was mysteriously set ablaze. According to two police officers,  
  
'It must have been an electrical problem.' That was all they said on the matter before they climbed into their new Stingers.  
  
Odd things were happening to local cleaners that did not pay the Mob, but Hsu Chong had other plans for the Mob.  
  
At first, it was just like playing games with people with nice cars and suits.  
  
If some Mob boys left a car unattended, a 'friend' of Hsu's would accidentally slash a tire or two, or cut a few wires under the hood. This went well for a while, but it was not until Hsu got word that one of his friends had his face rearranged by one of Tony's men.  
  
According to Koba, he was doing a little tuning up on a Mob gang car when he was seen. He tried to make a run for it, but he was no match for two Italian men running at full speed. They quickly caught up to him, gave him quite the pounding, and sent him back to tell his boss to cut the shit or else there would be one less gook in the world.  
  
Naturally, this did not sit too well with Hsu. As the laws that Hsu believed in stated,  
  
'An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth'  
  
It would be tricky business getting a Mob member in such a position, but it would be well worth it in the end.  
  
Hsu decided to pull off this mighty task late one rainy night. It was the perfect time to do it, and under the best weather conditions. Tonight, Koba would be avenged.  
  
The instructions were simple enough. Seek out a Mob member, isolate him, and work him over real nicely with a bat or two. Simple. Even these goons could do that. The only thing left to do was wait for the outcome.  
  
Mario had no idea the weather was like this. he had been in Luigi's club for a few hours talking things over with some of his partners. These triads were putting up a fight, but no matter how many of these guys they beat up, these things just kept coming.  
  
Stepping out from the overhang of the back door, Mario made his was toward the street through the back alley that was the back door to Luigi's Club.  
  
It was raining fairly hard, so Mario decided to put on his black derby. Stopping in the alley just before the sidewalk, he checked his watch. It was 2:30. Pulling up his trench coat a bit higher, Mario walked in the direction of his parked car.  
  
Not too many people were on the street at this time of night. just a few hookers either standing under a streetlight or hiding from the rain under a doorway. Aside from them and the homeless that were walking the sidewalks, there was no one.  
  
Streets like this always made Mario nervous. He felt under his trench coat for his pistol. Indeed it was there, and loaded. No one with a brain walked around in this city without a weapon of any kind.  
  
Hurrying past an alley, Mario though he heard something banging around, if not stumbling over a few trash cans. He stopped and looked down the alley. Because there was only one bare light bulb down there, nothing was visible except for a few broken outlined of garbage cans and boxes.  
  
Shaking the though of anyone there from his head, he continued on.  
  
Walking a little faster, Mario looked behind him. Was he being followed? There was indeed someone walking about 50 yards behind him, but who was it? Was it a coincidence? Was he really being followed? Paranoia struck every heart in Liberty City, but more though those who look behind them ever.  
  
Almost running now, Mario turned into an alley that would lead him to his car. He could see it now. After he passed a pile of boxes, he would be in his car and drive home to Staunton Island. Just a few more yards.  
  
Before Mario knew what had happened, he had been hit in the chest with a bat by someone that had jumped out from behind the boxes. Collapsing to the wet ground and gripping his ribs in pain, he tried to look around. He could only bring his head up to the height where he could see his assailant from the waist down.  
  
Wait. there was more than one. there was one walking down the alley the same way he had. he HAD been followed.of all the times not to take the gamble and turn into a still open strip club.  
  
Now propping himself up on one hand, Mario reached into his coat for his gun.  
  
For trying to make such an obvious move, he was kicked between the eyes by one of the men.  
  
Now lying on his back. Blood streaming from his nose and left ear; Mario saw what he was up against.  
  
There were three of them. They were all wearing what looked like blue jumpsuits with some kind of embroidering stitched on them. It almost looked like the skeleton of a fish.  
  
A bat was immediately brought to his left knee with crushing force. Making a move for his broken joint, he punched hard in the temple three times. Falling back to the ground, Mario found himself at the end of a very big knife hovering above his neck. And just above that, the dark face of an Asian.  
  
'You make a move, I kill you.' He said.  
  
Mario felt the bat land on his right knee and then his chest three times. Breathing was now a chore. Where once it had been easy to do and painless, it was now almost impossible and it hurt to exhale. Unknown to Mario, two of his ribs were broken and they had punctured his left lung.  
  
Mario was almost sure that he was hit a few more times with the bat, but it seemed a dull pain now. Like he was miles away while being beaten.  
  
The last thing Mario saw was a heavy work boot that reeked of processed fish stomp on his nose.  
  
The next morning, there was an entire police force on the scene of a brutal murder.  
  
The police report in the paper the next morning said that  
  
Mario Bertuchi had been mugged, robbed and beaten while on his way to the car. No weapons were found except the gun on the body, and no shots were fired. As of the time being, no suspects were in custody and the police had no leads. The only suspect at the time was a small band of local thugs. No gang relations were suspected.  
  
Toni Cipriani, having finished the article, tore the paper in two. Slamming his fists on the table and letting the pieces of the newspaper land on the floor, he said to a room full of Mafia members  
  
'They were pushing their luck, and now they've pushed too far.' 


	2. Finding The Right Man For The Job

Chapter 2  
Finding the Right Man for The Job  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
These idiots! They were not suppose to kill the man. just beat the shit out of him. things would not turn out well this time. no way.  
  
Hsu paced the small room. The three men he had sent out to main them a Mob member had been cut down to 2. One, it seemed, had mysteriously had a fishing accident and never came back. such was the price for ignorance.  
  
'Does either of you two know what you might have triggered?' Hsu asked the two at the table.  
  
Both of them looked at their feet and shook their heads.  
  
'You may have just gave the Mob a reason to come and find us. if they come after me, you two are the first ones to go.'  
  
Hsu walked toward the window of his small room on the 5th floor of an apartment complex. He could see Wong's Laundromat across the street. The business was fairly well, but things would heat up soon. Hsu knew it. What he needed was a plan.  
  
Meanwhile, Tony Cipriani was making plans of his own. He planned to have a squad of suits walk smack into the middle of China Town and waste every friggin' Triad they laid eyes on.  
  
Indeed it was a risky move, and what if it failed? He'd have dead men as proof that he was out to repay the Triads in kind. he needed another answer.  
  
Pushing his chair back from the table where a now empty plate of Lasagna was, he drained the remainder of his Imported Wine and headed into the restaurants kitchen.  
  
'I'm going to look up some help, ma.' Tony said to the manager, his mom.  
  
'Tony!' She yelled at him from behind the counter 'If you were smart you would listen to the advice your father gave you, bless his soul.'  
  
Tony had heard this before. she was always comparing him to Papa. it was never any different. 'Be a real man, Tony, don't take no shit.' But all he ever did.  
  
'Yes, ma.' he said while she was still prattling on. 'Absolutely Ma. See you later Ma.'  
  
Tony exited the kitchen and walked toward the front door. Two other men in fine, black Italian suits saw him make for the door and got up to follow him.  
  
Tony nodded when he saw them and he walked down the stairs toward his car.  
  
Entering the driver's side door, the other two suits entered as well. They both got in the back.  
  
'Boys.' He said to them 'I just might have an idea.'  
  
Tony knew Luigi fairly well. He was like a brother to him. hell, he might have been anyway. Luigi had recently told Tony how he had hired a gun to do some of his dirty work for him.  
  
After a short drive down the street, Tony arrived at Luigi's Gentleman's Club. Parking the car out front, Tony exited and waited for the two other men to exit as well.  
  
'You.' he said pointing to one of them 'stay with the car. If anyone so much as sneezes at it, kill him.'  
  
He nodded and stood just to the side of the car.  
  
'Follow me.' He said to his other accomplice.  
  
Walking through the alley next to the club would bring Tony to the rear entrance of the building. Anyone that would walk back here, unless either looking Italian or anyone that was connected to the Leone or Cipriani family would be immediately hustled out. This certainly was a business door. lots of business went on behind the door.  
  
From Mob Hits to a raise in prices for Luigi's girls, it all took place in the little smoky room that was down a hall.  
  
Reaching the door, Tony knocked on it. A little slide opened and a pair of eyes showed.  
  
Scanning for any possible threat, the shutter was closed, and the sounds of numerous locks were heard being undone.  
  
The door opened and a very big man in another black suit ushered the two in.  
  
Walking down a tight hall, Tony knew just where to go. Passing an open bathroom door, Tony could see that there was a guard posted just inside the door with a shotgun at the ready.  
  
Once at a very familiar green door, Tony entered the room.  
  
Like always, the room was thick with the mixed smell of cheap tobacco and fine Cuban Cigars. There was a table in the middle of the room with everything ranging from money to booze on it. Sitting at one end of the table was none other than Luigi Leone himself. He smiled a $3,000 smile and gestured Tony to sit.  
  
Tony's companion, knowing where he stood, stayed just to the side of the door. Closing the door with a thud, the business began.  
  
'Nice to see you again Tony.' Luigi said 'I take it this is not a visit for a show?'  
  
'Not tonight.' Tony said 'I need someone to work for me temporarily.'  
  
Luigi laughed despite a very easily angered Tony  
  
'Who do you need? You have a whole army of suits to do your dirty work.' He gestured toward the man standing next to the door.  
  
Tony shook his head and said  
  
'You don't understand. I need a name of someone to take on a more personal level of work.'  
  
Luigi nodded his head as if understanding perfectly.  
  
'I see. you want someone to repay the Triads for what happened.' Tony nodded in agreement, reaching for an empty glass and a bottle of Whiskey. 'I think I have just the person you need.'  
  
Tony looked up from his glass and saw Luigi pull a file off the table. Opening it, a few papers and a lot of pictures came out. Pushing one picture in front of Tony, Luigi said  
  
''Destruction' Dustino. He's reliable. Put a hit on someone, called him up and he got the job done. Kinda messy, but he'll do it for you.'  
  
Tony shook his head  
  
'No. I need someone to cause a little damage.'  
  
'Aah.' Luigi said, putting the picture back and pulling out another one 'Lars. He's a German demolition expert. If you need it blown up, he'll do it for you. Kinda steep in the price, but they'll never find all the pieces. He works mostly with C4.'  
  
Again, Tony shook his head no  
  
'I'm not about taking innocents out yet. I want this fairly clean and to get a message across.'  
  
Luigi seemed to be thinking of a name, when Tony said  
  
'Who's the guy that came in with 8- Ball? He's working and doing a damn good for you I'm told.'  
  
'Well, he's not really working for me. Not yet. but I'm sure whatever the job is, he'll do it.'  
  
'Perfect.' Tony said 'Can you get him here for me?'  
  
Luigi nodded and reached for a nearby phone.  
  
'He's staying somewhere?' Tony asked  
  
'No. Pager number. gave it to me and said to let him know if I needed a job done.'  
  
Tony laughed  
  
'Sounds to me like he's working for you.'  
  
As it turned out, Hsu was out of ideas for the time being and ordered the weapons cache to be opened up.  
  
Inside the small warehouse the crates of weapons and ammo were stored in, Hsu decided to pack the Triads light for now. No need to bust out the heave artillery just yet.  
  
The orders given were simple.  
  
If attacked, defend yourself, and if you see a Mob member, keep your distance and hold your fire until shot at or physically threatened.  
  
Content with how things were shaping out so far in regards to a whole fucking armed Triad army, Hsu oversaw the rest of the weapon handouts, and unaware of the plans Tony was cooking up.  
  
Fredrico had not been out by the car for 15 minutes when he noticed a blue sports car, a Banshee, speeding down the street he was currently parked on.  
  
'Damn kids.' he said as the car was approaching at an alarming speed.  
  
As if reacting to his though, the driver jacked on the handbrake after it had just passed Fredrico and spun into a parking spot just one behind the car he was guarding.  
  
Out of the stepped a man that was wearing a black leather jacket and army green pants. He dusted off his jacket and started walking toward the car.  
  
He certainly didn't look Chinese, but Fredrico was given strict orders to guard the car.  
  
Stepping closer to the car, he crossed his arms over his expensive Italian suit and felt the pistol in his suit.  
  
While the mystery man continued walking past him, he did indeed turn down the alley that Tony had gone down. Afraid to leave the car less he be grilled later on by Tony, he tried to put it out of his mind.  
  
'Where do you think your going?' He asked the man going down the alley  
  
He turned in mid walk and just pointed down the alley. While doing so, he also made the gesture of a phone call with his other hand.  
  
'Odd.' Fredrico though 'normally people talk.'  
  
Receiving a knock on the door, the tall Italian got up and opened the slide. When he looked out, he saw a man in a black leather jacket.  
  
He had been told that he would arrive, some punk-kid that drives stolen cars, but that was half of the city. taking his chances, he opened the door and stepped out.  
  
Looking down on the man, he sized him up. He only came up to his neck, but it looked as if he could put up a fight.  
  
'Tony will be right out.' He said in his deep Italian voice.  
  
The man nodded and waited.  
  
Tony came up behind the hulking man and pushed him aside. He stepped back and let Tony do his work.  
  
Tony looked at the man that had shown up behind the club and said to him  
  
'How'd you like to do a burn-job for me?' 


	3. Fires Of Revenge

Chapter 3  
Fires Of Revenge  
  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
The job was simple enough in Tony's eyes. Send the errand boy into Wong's Launderette, torch the place, and walk out. No problems.  
  
The only catch was the possible amounts of Triads in the building, and the danger of them finding out what hew as doing and killing him. Tony needed another plan.  
  
Luigi had the more well thought out plan.  
  
Go into the business, tell the clerk that he was here for a pickup, and at the right opportunity, toss a firebomb into a closet or something, then walk out.  
  
'We're doing this to scare them out of our territory.' Tony said 'not to make them think they have a problem with their electrical outlets.'  
  
'Don't worry about it.' Luigi said 'They'll get the message all right.'  
  
Their hired gun understood the job perfectly. Go in and leave (Eventually) with the place burning to the ground.  
  
Nodding at the instructions, he headed out the door to his stolen Banshee.  
  
Once in his car, he had to come up with a plausible plan to get into the Laundromat without a hitch.  
  
Putting the keys into the ignition, he started the car and headed up the street to Ammu Nation. There, he could get knockdown rates on high-power weapons and explosives.  
  
After running a few lights and nearly hitting someone crossing the street, he skidded to a halt in front of the weapons dealer's shop.  
  
Once he had parked the car, he headed for the entrance.  
  
Once inside, any homicidal maniac's prayers would have been answered. Along every wall and table in the store were racks upon racks of various weapons. Along with them was body armor, Camouflage everything ranging from boxers to gloves, ammo tins, magazines for different automatic weapons, and the ever-present books.  
  
Walking over to the weapon case, he looked in and saw a few different models of a street Uzi. Some were smaller than others; others bigger. some even had a shoulder stock.  
  
The clerk walked up behind the counter the hired gun was looking in, and with a slight British accent said  
  
'Ello'. Can I help you find sumptin'?'  
  
He nodded and pointed to a certain Uzi.  
  
'Ah yes.' the clerk said 'Dis one ere', she just came in last night. All da way from Russia. Probably made illegally, probably is illegal on the streets ere'.  
  
The man in the black leather jacket nodded as if pleased. He tapped the glass above that and went over to the small bookrack.  
  
The clerk took the Uzi out of the case and put it near the register and watched as his patron shopped around some more.  
  
While flipping through the bookcase, he found one book in particular that might be needed. Picking it up and putting it under his arm, he walked over to a stand of clothed labeled 'Surplus'.  
  
Sliding through the random assortment of clothes, he finally found one that looked lie it could hide a few bottles of anything under it. There were even pockets that would fit them. this would work well. He would defiantly be back here to shop eventually.  
  
Returning to the cash register, he put the rest of the items on the counter. The clerk looked them over and listed out loud  
  
'One 9mm Uzi,' he hit a few button on the cash register 'One 'Homemade Bombs ' book.' more buttons being hit 'And one khaki trench coat.' He looked up to the man waiting to pay and said 'Can I interest you in some Armor Piercing Bullets? 15% off today.'  
  
He smiled and shook his head and pointed to the register.  
  
Taking the hint, the clerk said while handing him the items he had just purchased  
  
'550 total. I don't need to see any I.D. you look like an honest face.. But, I gotta' ask.. Do you work for the post office? Store policy you see.'  
  
He smiled and took out his wallet, handing him a 500 and a 100.  
  
Before the clerk could give him his change, he was already heading for the door.  
  
'Want your change?' The clerk asked the retreating man  
  
He shook his head and walked out the door.  
  
'Thanks.' The clerk said, pocketing the tip.  
  
The book was easy enough to understand. All one really needed for an effective Molotov cocktail was a glass bottle, gasoline and a rag. And having all of those components in ones owns car was a godsend.  
  
He completed the job of making the three in a total of 20 minutes. He would have been faster, but he had to rob a bum of his booze bottles before he got any. Oh well. Personal sacrifices made people dead. And stores burnt.  
  
Mixing up about three of the firebombs, he put the bottles into his jacket pockets and headed out for Wong Brothers Laundry. This was going to be a good job.  
  
After driving a few blocks from Ammu Nation, he was parked in front of the Wong Brothers place. Taking a deep breath before he dot out of 'his' car, he cocked his Uzi, stashed it in his jacket and walked out of the car.  
  
Shutting the door to the blue sports car, he walked to the front door of the Laundromat.  
  
On the door was the company name. 'Wong Brothers Laundry'. Underneath it was the company slogan 'Two Wong's Make A White.' He smiled despite what was about to happen, and walked to the front counter.  
  
'Heddo.' One of the brothers said to him 'Are you fo' pickup or deliverdy?'  
  
Pulling a false dry-cleaning document out of his pocket, he gave it to the oriental man.  
  
He noticed a door to the back was open and noticed about three men in blue jumpsuits sitting around a table. One of the three had his back to him and he noticed embroidery of a fish skeleton on the back.  
  
The clerk, beginning to sweat a tad, jumped back and closed the door.  
  
'Veddy sorry.' he said 'private room.'  
  
He nodded and looked at the racks of clothes impatiently.  
  
'Ah yes. your clothes.'  
  
He headed for the rack of clothes and began matching the random numbers on the fake slip with those on the rack.  
  
Damn. he was still too close for him to start with the mayhem.  
  
Still looking through the racks of clothes, he came back a few minutes later and said to the man with the gun and firebombs under his jacket  
  
'I'm sorry suh. but I don't see your suit. pahaps it's out back. I go look.'  
  
Perfect.  
  
The clerk went behind a closed door and the hired gun went to work.  
  
Pulling out a lighter and one of the bombs from his jacket, he set it on a table. With one hand now free, he pulled the Uzi out of his jacket holster.  
  
The door was a good three feet form the door that the clerk had closed, so the idea was simple. Setting the Molotov across from the door, he pulled back the top of his trusty Zippo and lit the rag.  
  
Since it had soaked up a good amount, the gar was ablaze in no time.  
  
Hurrying behind the counter, he knocked on the door and stepped back 10 feet to the blind side of the door.  
  
Hearing the door unlock, he took aim on the flaming bottle.  
  
Whoever it was behind the door questioned something in Chinese then was engulfed in flame by the shattering Molotov.  
  
The Triad burst into flames and the sound of two more chairs falling over was heard. Whoever was in the room with him was evidently surprised to hear a gunshot and see their companion get lit ablaze.  
  
With the fire now on the wall and most of the floor, he pulled another out of it's resting place and chucked it at the opposite end of the room.  
  
The instant it hit the wall, that end of the room was on fire.  
  
Rushing out through the now open door, a Triad emerged with a pistol and gave a quick look around the room.  
  
Not quick enough.  
  
Opening fire on the man in blue with his Uzi, the Triad never saw the hired killer in time to shoot at him.  
  
Falling face-first into the now raging inferno, he was already dead and his blood began to boil away.  
  
Running for the door he had come in, he was stopped short by a bullet that cracked the window next to him. Spinning around with his automatic at the ready, he ducked in time to avoid the next few bullets that were thrown at him.  
  
He ducked, but before he did, he could see clearly the remaining man in the back. There was only one of them, but that one was preventing him from leaving. There was only one option.  
  
Reaching into his jacket for the last Molotov, he pulled it out and flung it in the direction of the door.  
  
'I see pain in your future!' He head just before the agonizing scream of another man burning alive.  
  
Content with the destruction he had caused, he leapt out the door and rolled on the sidewalk.  
  
Regaining his feet, he calmly dusted himself off and walked toward a nearby alley.  
  
People were now lining the street looking at the fire, and before he could disappear, a dark man in a khaki jumpsuit and black boots stopped him. The words PanLantic Shipping was stitched just above the pocket.  
  
'What's happened here?' He asked the man in green pants and black overcoat.  
  
The mysterious man just shrugged with nary a look of concern on his face and continued down the alley.  
  
6 blocks down the road, Tony saw the black cloud of a fire and smiled to himself. The kid done good. 


End file.
